


until the dawn (let's marvin gaye and get it on)

by langstwins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Experienced Keith (Voltron), First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Kinda, Lance (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2018, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Virgin Lance (Voltron), and keith guides him through it, because i firmly believe in canon klance in season 8, but the sweetness is just off the charts, i guess, i'm not even sorry for it, like its hot yeah, like who knew sex could be so insanely cute, more like lance has no idea what he's doing, post-season 8, team 'lance is vocal in bed' 20gayteen, the sweetness will rot your teeth, they're so damn cute, to the surprise of literally no one ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langstwins/pseuds/langstwins
Summary: "Keith," Lance whimpers quietly, and that's nothing new, he's said Keith's name like that at least ten times tonight already - but then it's followed up with: "T...tell me...I'm..."His hands pet aimlessly up and down Lance's sides as his boyfriend moves above him, thrusts becoming more erratic and uncoordinated by the minute."Tell you what?" Keith whispers. "What do you want to hear, Lance?"





	until the dawn (let's marvin gaye and get it on)

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided that for my 2018 NaNoWriMo, instead of a 50,000+ word original work, I'm just writing 50k words worth of Klance fic. This is mostly in celebration of the upcoming final season. It's also an excuse for me to scream 'KICK!' to the heavens.
> 
> For more Klance content, including a ridiculous amount of metas, check out my tumblr blog! Same name, langst-wins!
> 
> Yes, I named this fic after a Charlie Puth song. It's an adorable song and it captures the soul of this fic in musical form. Don't judge me.

It's amidst the sound of his own moans mingling with Lance's soft, whimpering keens, both wrought with desperation as they near the edge together, that Keith first hears the words.

"Keith," Lance whimpers quietly, and that's nothing new, he's said Keith's name like that at least ten times tonight already - but then it's followed up with: "T...tell me...I'm..."

His hands pet aimlessly up and down Lance's sides as his boyfriend moves above him, thrusts becoming more erratic and uncoordinated by the minute.

"Tell you what?" Keith whispers. "What do you want to hear, Lance?"

Lance's face has been a flushed red for a while now, jaw dropped as he pants in pleasure, but now his cheeks and the tips of his ears seem to darken about five shades and his mouth snaps shut, as if he regrets even starting the sentence. Keith can't blame him for being so flustered. This is, after all, his first time. He's never fucked anyone before, let alone asked his partner to talk dirty to him. It's an awkward hurdle to jump.

But Keith doesn't want Lance to look back on this night as awkward, or as having an awkward blot marring the beauty. He wants Lance to trust him, to share with him, to let Keith know what makes him feel good and what doesn't. Not only is this Lance's first time, it's their first time _together_. Keith wants it to be absolutely mindblowing. He wants to make this boy feel so, _so_ good.

_God, I'm already in love, aren't I?_

Keith runs his hands up and down Lance's quaking thighs, thumbs rubbing soft circles into the flesh. "Tell me," he murmurs, then groans as Lance thrusts hard and _just right, right there, yes._ He tightens his own legs around Lance's waist, pulling him impossibly closer. "What do you need? Don't be shy. I'll say it. What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me I'm a good boy."

The words are nothing more than a whisper, and they aren't inherently dirty, but they send lightning shooting through Keith's entire body. His hips jolt off the mattress to meet his boyfriend's. He clenches around him, almost on instinct, and Lance's hips stutter, a high-pitched whine falling from his lips as he throws his head back.

"Close," Lance gasps, "close, 'm so close, Keith, _please_."

"Fuck," Keith moans, and then the words flow easily, " _Good boy_ , Lance. So good for me, aren't you? You fuck me so good, _such_ a good boy, _good_ boy, Lance, so good."

Keith is pretty sure he didn't do this praise kink thing correctly. He's barely forming coherent thoughts as it is, and the words sound foreign and awkward in his voice. Lance, apparently, disagrees.

He cries out sharply, wrapping one hand around Keith and stroking him in time to his own weak, aborted little thrusts. Lance's eyes seem to glaze over, and Keith can't look away. He keeps his gaze locked on Lance's face, Lance's long fingers holding his cock, and comes.

The noise Keith makes is animalistic, something between a growl and a whimper. He finds himself babbling Lance's name beneath his breath against his own will as he shoots hot cum onto both of their stomachs, rocking himself upward in an attempt to be impossibly closer, closer, _closer_.

Keith has barely caught his breath when Lance begins to visibly tremble, all of his muscles rigid where their bodies are pressed together, and sobs out some strangled version of a plea. Keith honest to God _whines_ at the feeling of Lance's cum filling him - he's been filled before, but never like this. Never with such softness, such love, never this satisfying. Never with _Lance_. It almost feels too good for him to be embarrassed by his own noises.

" _Keith_ ," Lance keens, hands grappling at his lover's hips. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Keith, Keith..."

"I know," Keith murmurs, reaching out a hand to brush Lance's sweat-soaked bangs out of his face as the other begins to come back to himself. "I know, _shhh_...it's so good, so good, I know. Such a good boy for me, Lance."

They stay like that for a long moment, both panting heavily, Keith carding a hand through Lance's hair as Lance's death grip on his hips is slowly unwound into a less bruising hold. Finally, Lance blinks warily at him, chest heaving, and grins. "Hey."

The grin is infectious. Keith smiles back, too blissed to fight the urge - not to say that he wants to fight it. He most certainly does not. "Hey, yourself. You good?"

Lance huffs in laughter as he pulls away from Keith, moving himself with weak, shaky arms to lie on the bed beside him, their noses close enough to touch. "I should be asking you that," Lance points out, hand coming up to rub soothing circles onto Keith's shoulder blade as Keith wraps an arm around his flushed-hot waist. "You're the one who just had my dick up your ass."

"I'm the one who's _had_ dick up his ass before." Keith rolls his eyes. "I just stole your virginity. Stop avoiding my questions."

Lance laughs again, light and airy, eyes fluttering closed. "Mmm...not bad, I guess..."

"Really?" A single eyebrow rises nearly to Keith's hairline. "Tough words from such a...good boy."

The blush on Lance's face returns in an instant, a deep red atop the light flush of exertion. His eyes fly open with an indignant squeal. "You loved that! I _was_ good, and you loved it!"

"I did." Keith brings their upturned lips together, pressing his words into Lance's mouth between soft, sweet kisses. "And I'm glad you told me. Wanna know what you like."

The mood shift is immediate. The playful expression on Lance's face turns to wonder in a second.

"I love you," Lance breathes against his mouth, his eyes alight, and God, Keith thinks he'd probably do absolutely anything to keep Lance this happy, to keep him warm and safe and loved for the rest of their lives. "I really do."

"I love you, too." Keith moves to press a kiss to Lance's jawline, his chin, the single, barely-there dimple on the left side of his smile. "And I'll kick your ass if you ever forget it."

"I won't." Lance's eyelids flutter again, the heaviness apparent. He makes a soft noise of protest when Keith slowly extracts himself from the embrace.

"Relax." Keith leans back over the bed to kiss his cheek again. "Just getting something to clean us up. Unless you feel up to standing in a shower?"

"Nuh-uh," Lance yawns. "Hurry up."

"Bossy."

"Mullet."

"For the last damn time, _it's not a_ \--"


End file.
